A Date With The Brother
by Zang
Summary: Misaki knew that going out on a date with the Usami was not going to be a normal one, but it’s too late to stand back.


**A DATE WITH THE BROTHER**

**Summary:**

**Misaki knew that going out on a date with the Usami was not going to be a normal one, but it's too late to stand back**.

It didn't take a genius to know that going out on a date with Usami-brother was an unforgivable sin that would only anger Akihiko. But, when accidentally Haruhiko passed by while Misaki was walking to a convenient store, and asked the boy to go out with him, the emerald eyed boy suspiciously did not think that it's not a coincidence at all. However, as a kind-hearted as he was, Misaki thought that every man deserved his day once a while. So, he complied with Haruhiko's idea.

"Where does a couple go on their date, Misaki?" Haruhiko asked. He glanced a second to the boy in the passenger seat next to him and then focused back to the road. The bespectacled man had insisted that they would have 'the going out' thing according to normal people would –which meant no fancy places usually

"We're not a couple, Usami-san," Misaki sternly reminded the older man. "And this is not a date. We simply go out enjoying the day," he sighed. "Well, usually people watch movies when they go out."

"Fine, we'll watch a movie."

Of course it's Misaki who waited in line for the tickets. He just remembered that the Usami family was incredibly rich that they didn't know how _**normal commoners**_ did to attain everything.

"Why don't we just go into the theater," Haruhiko stood next to Misaki. "It'll be easier rather than wait here."

"We can't Usami-san," Misaki remarked in an obvious fashion. "First we _**must **_buy the tickets, then go into the theater for the movie."

Watching the movie was okay. At least there was no embarrassing moment that could ruin it. Unless when Haruhiko fidgeted knowing that there were a lot of people in the theater.

"Wow, Transformer was cool," Misaki mused once they were out. "It's worth it."

Misaki was thankful. His schedule had been hectic he hadn't found time to watch any movies lately.

Instead of giving a comment for the movie, Haruhiko frowned. "Well, is that you guys call it 'a theater'?

"Eh?"

"My home theater is way more spacious. The sound effect is more blaring. Besides, it is not crowded as it was in _**that place**_ we went earlier."

Misaki gawked. His eyes were as big as saucers. Ah, he mentally cursed. How could he forget that the Usami could be damn annoying? He started to get pissed off.

"Where else will we go?"

"Hmm," Misaki contemplated a moment. Shamelessly at that very moment his stomach growled loudly.

"We'll eat then," Haruhiko decided. "Where do you guys usually eat?"

Misaki stared at the expensive looking Haruhiko's suit and the older man's serious features. Would a family restaurant suit him? The boy hesitated.

"Uhm, what if we go to the fast food center?"

Haruhiko nodded in agreement. He frowned a bit.

Indeed it was Misaki again who was in queue. His pout vanished when the man approached him.

"What do you want to eat, Usami-san?"

"Whatever you think it's delicious will do. I'll like what you like."

The commotion gathered in that fast food center. Mostly it was girls craned their necks to get a better view of Akihiko's brother. Despite of his cold and impassive features, Harukiho was as nice as view for sore eyes.

Misaki was relieved to no end when Haruhiko didn't complain about the hamburger and soda beverage. When they were passing by a doll house, Misaki stopped.

"Look, that heart shaped pillow is cute, isn't it?" Misaki uttered fondly.

Haruhiko followed Misaki's direction. "It is. Do you like it?"

"Perhaps," the boy answered. Pink stained his cheeks. "It's pretty popular. At least my girl friends own them one. I think I can understand them," Misaki chuckled.

"If you want it, I can buy you the whole heart shaped pillows."

In an instant Misaki shuddered. He still freshly remembered how the man poured him strawberries in torrent. How Misaki had had no choice but eat the strawberry cakes, and the fruit itself. He had had sick of them and shared them with his senpai in college.

"No," Misaki immediately refused the offer. "I like it but I don't want it. No guy has it, hehe."

Unfortunately, Haruhiko ignored Misaki's denial. He simply came in the house and order all the heart pillows.

Xxx

"What's with these?" Akihiko hollered angrily. He had been shocked finding hundreds of heart shaped pillows and dolls filled his living room. "And how could the sender is Haruhiko? Did you by any means going out with him?" he demanded furiously.

Misaki explained his 'date' to the angry man. Of course he didn't mention that Haruhiko called it 'a date'.

"Misaki, I can buy you any dolls or pillows in the whole world if you want," Akihiko retorted heatedly. "You can just ask me instead of asking that damn man."

"I didn't ask Usami-san," Misaki yelled desperately.

"And," the author narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Why do most of them have 'I Love You' printed?"

"I didn't know!"

All Misaki's protests went unheeded.

Akihiko dialed some number from his phone. "Yes, I order all heart shaped pillows, with all colors you have. Then, send the newest ones every other day. Prices do not matter. Fine."

Misaki stared in horror. Oh no!

A/N: Haruhiko caught my interest, though it is stated that he wants everything his step brother has. I dunno why, but perhaps it's because both he and I are the eldest and bespectacled. Hmm, I dunno. But I feel empathy for him. It must be very miserable being unloved, so I write this story. As Misaki has stated, every man deserves his day once in a while. The eldest Usami deserves to be happy, right -wink-?


End file.
